custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Safety First!
Safety First!/Magical Lasso is the 3rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Baby Bop has appointed herself safety officer, and she's taking the responsibility very seriously. She teaches the children the importance of being careful when walking down stairs, wearing a helmet when riding a bike, and following safety rules when crossing a street. The Adventure Screen shows people who help keep you safe. Song List # Barney Theme Song # The More We Work Together # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Walk Across the Street # Mish Mash Soup # If A Stranger Talks To You # Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You # I Love You # Down the Tunnel # Magical Lasso Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Emily. * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After building a block house for Barney, he comes to life and completely destructs the house. This also later happens in A Little Big Day. This scene was also seen in the Season 5 theme song. * A screenshot of Barney and Baby Bop was later used for a puzzle. * A clip of this episode was featured in the 2001 HBO documentary, "Graduating Peter". Air date November 4, 1998 Written by Mark S. Bernthal Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Safety Characters Barney Baby Bop Danny Emily Kim Robert Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Meg Giry Madame Giry Joseph Buquet Plot:Meg enters the room where Christine has gone with the keys in her hands. "Christine?" Meg calls out quietly, she looks throughout the room searching for her and noticed a light cracking through the mirror. She walks up to the mirror and slides it on the side, she peeks around the corner of the mirror on the other side is see through glass. Meg looks down the dark hallway and decides to walk down it, she goes deeper into the tunnels and something grabs her shoulder. Meg gasped and quickly turned around seeing her mother Madame Giry standing before her. She took her hand and led her out of the tunnels. "Argh!" Buquet yelled. He is on the backstage filled with women scaring them by pretending he is The Phantom. Buquet: Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew, You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso. Joseph Buquet takes out a hanging rope and wraps it around a woman's waist and pulls her in towards him. But Madame Giry enters the room and releases the girl and looks at Joseph Buquet. Madame Giry: Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise, Joseph Buquet hold your tongue, Madame Giry slaps Joseph Buquet across his face and takes the rope out of his hand and wraps it around his neck. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes," Madame Giry pulls the rope choking Joseph Buquet and lets go of him for a while. # Category:1998 episodes Category:Scary scenes